


[Podfic] And Many Happy Returns

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Audio Format: MP3, Background Ootsusuki Kaguya/Hatake Sakumo, Egg Babies, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Jinchuuriki Obito Uchiha, Kakaobiyama, Kakayamaobi, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, The Obiteor, We Made This For Our Own Beloved Audience, everyone else is just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: “Obito?!”Tenzō repeats, his voice rising an octave. “Your Obito? Kakashi, isn’t he supposed to be dead?”Kakashi says, before he can think much about it, “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.”In answer to their questions, Obito finally rolls over, confirming what Kakashi already knew. Obito’s face and body are the same as they were at the height of the war by all accounts. Scales, tomoe, and horns decorate his body, but what draws most of his attention are the brushstrokes painted across his stomach, reading,“Love, Kaa-san~”A hand thrown over his eyes, Obito grumbles out, “Your mother says, ‘Happy birthday,’ Bakashi.”Writing by keepyourpantsongohan, art by uintuva, tomicaleto and kiro-sveta.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] And Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Many Happy Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808630) by [keepyourpantsongohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan). 



> Author's notes: "A gift for Sloane, one of the funniest, nicest and most talented people I know. You deserve nothing but good things, so here’s something all of us made with the wish to make you smile."
> 
> My part in this collaborative gift for Sloane! I also hope this brings you so much joy!!!

Gifted to Beetlebee <3

And Many Happy Returns

Written by keepyourpantsongohan | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/and-many-happy-returns)

00:033:12 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the original fanfic and fanart linked above!
> 
> "Tenzō to the Ninja Heavens: Hey, Ninja God, did you give Kakashi a lifetime discount to Yakiniku Q like I asked?  
> Kaguya: Hm?  
> Tenzō: I told you to make his birthday meatier.  
> Kaguya: Meteor. :)  
> Tenzō: Meatier.  
> Kaguya: Meteor. :)"


End file.
